my mums bf
by iloveedwardlol
Summary: so this is a story about bella nd edward met and about their relationship. i hope youll enjoy it, because i enjoyed writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello im bella swan and im 17 years old/ my mum and dad r divorced but I live with my mum. My dad lives in forks and I hate that town its small and boring lol. Im driving in my car and its sunny i like the sun its pretty. im almost at my house but i can see a car on the driveway and i dont recognize it. i walk inside and theres a man with my mum on the couch. 'hey mum' i say. 'hey bella this is my new boyfriend'. 'hello im edward cullen.' He says. Hes hot I think. 'how old r you edward' I ask he says 20. I say 'mum hes very young your older' she laughs and they kiss. I say ewww. He could be my bf if he wasn't with my mum. im almost 19 so that works out lol. I walk into the kitchen and edward follows me. Hi he says again. I smile and hug him for no reason, just cuz hes hot. He grabs my ass and then we make out. My mum comes in and she yells at us and then she throws us out of the house and then were goin to a club. Wow bella you look hot tonight he says and I say you too. We make out some more and we have some drinks. Then were going outside and he lifts my shirt and my bra and he kisses me. We have sex then and hes moaning my name just cuz im really hot I guess. He asks me to go to his apartment and then we have sex again hes so sexy. But we don't use a condom and im like shouldn't we use a condom edward? he says no lol. The next morning I went out to buy a morning after pill I have no cash but edward gave me some so it doesnt matter. on the way home i met some guy and i like him a lot but i told him i had a bf but he wouldnt listen. He kissed me and raped me and i was so sad. I was crying and edward said he would beat up the guy just for me. He did that and i was happy again and we had sex again lol.

the end

if you guys want more ill write another chap about how they r getting married so u have to review and tell me okay? i know this story has been done before but ill do something interesting and yeah so its funny and sexy and hot all in one! i hope u guys enjoyed it byexxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so nobody reviewed but i dont really mind. I wrote a new chapter for u and i hope that people will review this time cuz i think it's a great chapter!!

Edward and i are together for six months now and we just had a awesome anniversary dinner it was very romantic. there were candles and wine and i wore a dress and he wore a tuxedo. Then we went for a walk and we held hands and he kissed me and it was very romantic. now he proposed to me and i said yes because i love him. My mum is really mad at us when we told her I think she is jealous, hihi, but it doesnt matter to

* * *

at the wedding

omg, this is the most perfect wedding ever. My dress is pink and blue because i ,like pink, but edward likes blue so we made a compromise. we also have a huuuuuuuuge cake with flowers and chocolate and such. my mum isnt invited because we hate her now cuz she doesnt approve about

* * *

at the honeymoon

we are having a honeymoon in Italy and its very beautifull and hot. we have a lot of sex and edwards perfect and very hot. but hes missing for three days now and i cant find him anywhere!! im very panicked cuz i searched the hotel but i couldnt find him i hope he is back soon. Oooooh, help me! i think i heard a knock on the window! i looked out of the window and i only saw edward. i run towards it but edward held up his hand. i

* * *

wow guys cliffhanger. why do you think edward was gone? very exiting huh but youll have to wait for the next chap bye then ill write about whats going on with edward!!!!!!

bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is where the exciting part begins!!! what is going on w/ edward? i know but im not gonna say youll have to read it for urself!

so i went to the window and there was edward and he said i have to tell you something bella. i said okay. edward said im a vampire bella i was changed by the volturi and now i have to leave of else youll be in danger. he was about to leave and i said why cant i be a vampire? he said no bella thats dangerous and i dont want you to spend your life as a vampire/ i said then ill go to the volturi. edward looked horrified and then he changed me cause he wanted us to be together forever. the changing hurt a lot but after three days it was done and i was very beautiful. edward kissed me andtold me he loved me and i told him that i love him too.

wooooooooooooooow !!!!!!!!! so bella is a vamp now! What will happen?? Have you guys any idea? please review cuz I havent got one review at all! tell me what you think that should happen! see u next chapter!!!!!! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so i got some reviews and i have to say that theyve been very useful. thank you guys!! hope youll enjoy the next chap**

* * *

ok so i was a vamp now and i realy enjoyed it. i was super fast but and beautiful and i even liked to hunt. edward says we shouldnt eat humans cause he doesnt want to be a monster and i dont want that either. so i just do what edward says cause i love him!! its really hard to control myself cause i m a very young vamp and i want blood like all the time. its reallt hard. but it doesnt really matter cause i have edward and hes really are still very much in love and hes like sooo sexy. we have a lot of sex and hes always touching me like holding my hand or gripping my waist. hes so sweet. but there are also a few problems!! im really worried about them cause i dont want my life to change or lose edward. last week we got a letter from the volturi and they said i should join them cause they could use me. they said i have a gift, even though i have no idea what they mean!! edward has a gift he says he can read minds and i was like oh my god i want that too cause thats so awesome. i dont know what my gift is but i really want to find out so edward and i decided we should go to the volturi. we are on our way now and we are very close. when we entered the building where the volturi live a large man came up to us and led us to aro. aro is very old and very funny he told us a joke and it was so funny. so what is my gift i asked aro and he said that i should find it out myself and i said why did you invite us to come if you wont tell me what my gift is?! it is really frustrating. but then he said that that wasnt the real reason and he said that he was in love w/ me. i have a husband i said and he said that it didnt matter. he kissed me then and he started pulling my clothes off. edward was outside waiting but he heard my screams and came to rescue me. he beat aro up and his guard too. i was really proud of edward. and then when we thought it was all over another member of the volturi showed up. his name was caius and he said we were in big trouble…………………………..

* * *

**so that was chapter 4!!! what do you think will happen? review to make me update faster!!!!!**

**xxxx**


End file.
